Daddys Little Girl
by Princess Of Justice
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1: Where We Begin

**Chapter 1: Where We Begin**

**Jonathan Good is a WWE superstar by the name of Dean Ambrose he's at the top of his career and has everything he's always wanted. Kayla Michelle Andrews is a four year old little girl living in an orphange in Ohio. Kayla's biological mother Kim Andrews was killed in a car accident when Kayla was an infant and Kayla survived and was left to her Grandparents Jane and Keith who would take care of her up until they both became too ill to handle the small child which was about a year ago and since that day Kayla has been an Orphan. Kim never let anyone know who Kayla's father is, She insisted to her parents and even her close friends that she was capable of raising her daughter alone and didn't need help. Now the state of Ohio is responsible for the young girl and finding her biological father and informing him that the little girl is. Diana Martin is the girlfriend of Jonathan Good and is always with him on the road. Diana and Jon have been dating now for about two years. **

**"Ms Simmons"Kayla said in a soft voice, The older woman Kayla's social worker looked down at the blonde haired little girl infront of her.**

**"Yes dear?"Ms Simmons asked and Kayla looked up at her confused.**

**"Drew says WWE is coming to see us..Whats a WWE?"Kayla asked with a shrug and Ms Simmons laughed and placed Kayla on her lap.**

**"Sweetie..WWE is a wrestling company and they are coming here to put on a show and talk to you kids for Charity since you've all been so good all year"Ms Simmons explained and Kayla still didn't understand, Ms Simmons placed Kayla on the floor and walked over to take a poster advertising the WWE coming off the wall and walked back to Kayla.**

**"These are a few of the wrestlers"Ms Simmons asked and Kayla studied the picture, her eyes became locked on the shields portion of the poster and Ms Simmons noticed this.**

**"Sweetheart are you ok?"Ms Simmons asked after a moment.**

**"My mommy left me his picture.."Kayla said quietly as she stared at the poster.**

**"Who?"Ms Simmons asked and Kayla pointed to Dean Ambrose before she got up and grabbed her pack back full of everything she owned which wasn't much. **

**"Sweetie I think your confused, This man is a wrestler"Ms Simmons explained but Kayla had already began tossing things from her back pack in search of the photo. **

**"No..It's him I know it is!"Kayla said as she found the photo and rushed over to show Ms Simmons.**

**"Look! It was my mommy when she was younger and she's standing with that man!"Kayla said proudly.**

**"My mommy knew WWE.."Kayla said suddenly feeling special. **

**"Oh My Goodness..It is that man"Ms Simmons said in disbelief, After over a year of searching for him could it be that Kayla's father was none other than Dean Ambrose or maybe he knew her father. **

**"Sweetie, Take your picture back okay? You should get some sleep..After all you see WWE tomorrow!"Ms Simmons said as she tucked the young girl in and left the room, The Next Day Children were lined up infront of the door that led to the main hallway hoping to catch a glimpse of Superstars as they entered the building.**

**"Whats going on?"Kayla asked as Drew mocked her, Drew was a 6 year old boy also an orphan. **

**"Your so dumb! WWE is here! God no wonder you cant get adopted blondie!"Drew said with a chuckle as the other children began laughing as well.**

**"Drew! Your Mean!'Kayla said and Drew shrugged as Kayla walked off and sat in a corner as she took her dirty and worn out baby doll from her back pack and began brushing it's hair. **

**"One day Molly..I'll get adopted and stupid drew will see!"Kayla said shooting a glare in his direction, Drew stomped his way towards the little girl and snatched her doll from her hands. **

**"Hey! Give Molly back!"Kayla shouted as she stood up. **

**"No way! This thing would make a good mop!"Drew said which caused his friends to laugh.**

**"I said give her back Drew!"Kayla said folding her arms the argument from the children was stopped when Ms Simmons entered the room.**

**"Ms Simmons!"Kayla said rushing to her not noticing anyone with her as her main goal was getting her doll back.**

**"Drew stole my dolly!"Kayla said with her lip quivering and before Ms Simmons said a word a voice from behind her spoke up.**

**"Hey man..be cool don't bully her, She's a little girl"The man said and Drew without hesitation gave him the doll and he walked towards Kayla as she now gripped onto Ms Simmons leg.**

**"Here you go, Here's your doll"The man said offering a smile. **

**"Thanks.."Kayla said quietly as she held Molly close to her. **

**"Drew we dont take other peoples belongings understand?"Ms Simmons asked and Drew nodded slowly. **

**"Now we had something I wanted to discuss with you"Ms Simmons said and Jon nodded following Ms Simmons to her office where she sat down and asked that he did the same.**

**"The little girl we just ran into her name is Kayla"Ms Simmons said and Jon nodded.**

**"Yea? What about her?"Jon asked not sure why this woman needed to speak to him of all people after all he was there for charity.**

**"Let me explain..Kayla's been here in the care of the state for about a year, Her mother passed away when she was just an infant and her grandparents they did the best they could but as you could imagine they are older and can't handle raising another child" Ms Simmons continued and Jon just nodded not sure where she was going with this.**

**"You see Kayla's mother kept the identity of her father a secret and well now she's taken that secret to her grave with her and we've been unable to come up with any leads as to her father could possibly be..until last night when Kayla shared with me a photo of her mother and your self.."Ms Simmons said before showing Jon the photo.**

**"Kim.."Jon said softly and Ms Simmons gave him a look.**

**"You know this woman?"Ms Simmons asked and Jon nodded his head.**

**"Yea-I-Thats my ex girlfriend Kim we broke up about five years ago"Jon explained handing the photo back to Ms Simmons.**

**"This is unreal..We usually don't ask this but would you mind taking a DNA test for us? I believe you could be Kayla's father"Ms Simmons said and Jon froze in fear.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Test

**Chapter 2**

**"Um, How long will the DNA test results take to come back?"Jon asked Ms Simmons as she typed up some papers and got things in motion for the DNA test.**

**"I would say you should have the results in your mail box within two weeks after the test is taken now as far as being tested we can schedule that for the day after tomorrow it looks like they have an opening"Ms Simmons said and Jon nodded giving her the Okay since after doing Charity at the Orphange WWE did have a raw taping and house show taping scheduled in Ohio. **

**"Thats fine"Jon said quietly after giving him a run down of some things that may happen Ms Simmons gave Jon a slip to get the DNA test done and let him be on his way, On the way out Ms Simmons and Jon once again had to stop by the room that Kayla was in the girl sat by herself in the corner once again while the other kids in the room played with each other and laughed and giggled.**

**"Why doesn't she-"Jon said and Ms Simmons knowing what he was getting at cut him off.**

**"She loves that doll..She calls it Molly but she doesn't say much else about the doll but she will not go anywhere without it and she does not like to socialize with the other children"Ms Simmons said and Jon nodded. **

**"Could I go see her?"Jon questioned and Ms Simmons knowing she shouldn't let him because Kayla could get the wrong idea about him taking her and he could possibly not be her dad.**

**"Well I-"Ms Simmons started and Jon looked over at her.**

**"I won't tell her anything I just want to see her"Jon explained and Ms Simmons decided to let him go see Kayla but told him he only could visit her for a few moments.**

**"Hey, Thats a cute doll you got there"Jon said sitting beside Kayla in the corner.**

**"Her names Molly.."Kayla said softly not taking her attention off the doll.**

**"Whats your name?"Jon asked although he knew the answer.**

**"Kayla..Whats your name?"Kayla asked looking up at Jon, Jon now knowing who her mother was could see so much of his girlfriend in the little girls face.**

**"I'm Jon"Jon said with a smile.**

**"Your name is pretty Kayla"Jon said as he sat and just watched Kayla brush the dolls brown hair, Soon before Jon could say much else Ms Simmons called him away.**

**"I gotta go Kayla..See you again okay?"Jon said and to his surprise the girl hugged his leg and looked up at him.**

**"Thanks for saving Molly Jon"Kayla said and Jon rubbed his hand over her head and smiled.**

**"No problem Munchkin, See ya at the show"Jon said before walking off, Once he had finished wrestling and talking to the kids about anti-bullying Jon went back to the hotel.**

**"Hey"Diana said turning off the tv when Jon walked in, He said nothing at first and just dropped his work out bag.**

**"Hey Babe"Jon said before giving Diana a quick kiss.**

**"How was it today?"Diana asked knowing Jon was nervous about this event because he hadn't been around too many kids.**

**"It was interesting..I even learned a few things"Jon said as he walked to the bedroom with Diana following him.**

**"Oh really?"Diana asked and Jon nodded as he stripped down to his boxers and grabbed some fresh clothes and a towel.**

**"Yea, I'm gonna take a quick shower okay?"Jon said before kissing Diana quickly and heading to the bathroom that was conjoined with the bedroom, Diana heard the shower start a moment later and sat down on the bed to wait for him when she noticed something had falling out of his pants pocket. **

**"Well that's interesting.."Diana whispered after reading over the paper that fell from Jons pocket once Diana went through Jons pocket she also found a copy of the photo that Kayla had of Jon and Kim, Diana jumped surprised when Jon walked out of the bathroom a few moments later as she was deep in thought.**

**"Aww you waited for me?"Jon asked and Diana looked up at him with a blank expression and he could instantly see the hurt in her eyes.**

**"Baby whats wrong?"Jon asked sitting beside her. **

**"This.."Diana said handing him the paper and the photo and Jon looked at Diana and let out a sigh, He wasn't planning on telling Diana until he was 100 percent sure Kayla was his. **

**"Baby.."Jon said trying to figure out in his head how he could word it.**

**"You see the Orphange we went today had this little girl there and her name is Kayla she is the daughter of my deceased ex girlfriend Kim and they don't know who Kayla's dad is so since I was with Kim about five years ago around the time Kayla was concieved they want me to take a dna test to see if I am Kayla's father"Jon said all in one breath and Diana's mouth dropped open.**

**"I-Um..Wow"Diana said standing up not sure what to say, Jon lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him when she started grabbing her things and tossing them in her suitcase.**

**"Baby! What are you doing?"Jon asked holding Diana close to him.**

**"I..Don't know what to say Jon and I don't know how to deal with this situation I mean this is insane!"Diana said shaking her head and Jon kissed Diana's forehead.**

**"It's okay, I'll deal with it"Jon said and Diana after Jon let her go continued packing.**

**"Look Jon, I love you and I always wanted children with you but not like this..I can't pretend I'm okay with this I feel sorry for the little girl and how you found out but on the same hand you know this is alot for me too"Diana said and Jon nodded.**

**"I'm going back home to Florida, I just need time to think..I'll be home when you come back next week I promise..I just can't deal with this right now"Diana said quietly and Jon kissed her cheek.**

**"Okay, I love you and I understand its alot for you to deal with as well as myself"Jon said before kissing her and they ended up spending the night together and Diana left the next morning and Jon having the day off decided to go and get the DNA test done a day early because Ms Simmons called him and informed him of someone canceling so now they had an opening for that day, When Jon got down to the DNA office Kayla had already been sitting in a chair in the waiting with Ms Simmons.**

**"Jon!"Kayla said excited and got up and rushed to him and hugged his leg tightly. **

**"Hey Kiddo!"Jon said ruffling her hair and she then turned to Molly in her arms.**

**"Molly its Jon! Jon Molly said Hi!"Kayla said and Jon laughed.**

**"Hi Molly"Jon said before sitting down next to Ms Simmons and Kayla sat beside him and Jon took off his sunglasses.**

**"I want you to know Mr Good how much we appreciate you being so on board with this"Ms Simmons said and Jon nodded.**

**"Yea well I mean it's nothing..if she's you know..I think I owe it to her"Jon said not saying too much knowing Kayla was right in the next seat, Soon Jon and Kayla were both tested and Kayla was upset and crying. **

**"Why did he put that cotton in my mouth?"Kayla said crying as Ms Simmons did her best to the comfort the young girl.**

**"My mouth tastes yucky!"Kayla said through tears and Jon went to get her some water.**

**"Here take some..It'll make the taste go away"Jon said and Kayla took a few sips and looked shocked.**

**"Ms Simmons! I feel better!"Kayla said in disbelief. **

**"Listen..Um Ms Simmons can we talk?"Jon asked and Ms Simmons nodded she put Kayla in her car before shutting the door and standing outside the car and talking to Jon.**

**"I was wondering..if she is my daughter what my options are"Jon said and Ms Simmons nodded understanding.**

**"Well we would go through her records and let you take her or she could stay in the care of the state"Ms Simmons explained and Jon nodded the thing that had him so unsure was Diana's reaction to the whole thing, He didn't want to have to choose if Kayla did turn out to be his daughter between her or Diana. **


End file.
